En d'autres circonstances
by Avril149
Summary: Oneshot: Et si Ron et Hermione ne s'était pas rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express, que se serait il passé?


En d'autres circonstances, par Avril

Hermione, enveloppée par les bras de son merveilleux mari, appréciait ses douces caresses sur son épaule et se blottissait un peu plus dans le creux de son cou. Il devait être au moins dix heures, mais elle serait restée là toute la journée. Ron posa un baiser sur son front.

-On devrait se lever…

-Oh non, Ron… On reste encore un peu dans le lit…

-D'habitude, c'est moi qui dit ça tous les matins !

Ils se sourirent. Ce dimanche de mai était plus qu'appréciable. Le soleil filtré par les carreaux de la fenêtre posait doucement ses rayons sur leur peau, les oiseaux pépiaient dans le jardin et le ciel avait décidé de sortir sans ses nuages.

-Ron…

-Oui, ma puce ?

-Je voulais te poser une question…

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Ca parait stupide à dire, mais… et si on ne s'était jamais rencontré ?

Ron la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Tu sais, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais même si mes parents étaient très heureux que je sois une sorcière, au tout début, ils ne voulaient pas m'envoyer à Poudlard, ils pensaient la magie dangereuse quand elle était mal contrôlée et ils avaient peur pour moi… Dire que j'aurai pu ne jamais te parler dans ce train…

Ron desserra son étreinte et s'allongea sur le côté, comme Hermione, pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu sais, je crois que tôt ou tard, tu serais venue.

-Comment tu peux en être sur ?

-On ne renie pas son appartenance au monde magique, forcément un jour ou l'autre tu serais venue jusqu'à la magie. C'est dans ton destin, c'est tracé, c'est la voie de tous les sorciers.

-Alors…

Hermione s'allongea au-dessus de lui et le regardait en souriant.

-… admettons que j'ai affecté la magie plus tard, mais qu'on ne se soit pas rencontré dans le train… Comment ça se serait passé ?

-On peut retracer l'histoire tous les deux !

Elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine en écoutant son cœur battre.

-Vas-y, commence… J'adore quand tu racontes des histoires…

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns et réfléchit un instant.

-C'est au bord de la mer. Je sais que tu adore être sur la plage. C'est forcément là que je peux te rencontrer.

Il ferma les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais là, un instinct, peut-être. En tout cas je n'y vais jamais. C'est là que je te vois, assise seule en tailleur, les yeux fermés, en train de humer l'air marin. Tes cheveux volent au vent frais d'été. Il est à peu près neuf heures du soir, le soleil se couche lentement, sa lumière donne à ton visage un magnifique teint rose orange. Tu sembles si paisible. Tu es magnifique. Je m'assois à côté de toi, tu ouvre un œil et le ferme aussitôt. Tu as l'air de m'ignorer royalement. Moi je te regarde, douce, calme, presque endormie.

Hermione l'interrompit.

-Je t'ignorais royalement comme ça, à Poudlard ?

Il posa son index sur ses lèvres.

-Tu aimais être au calme, on va dire… Où en étais-je ?

-Tu étais en train de me regarder.

-Ah oui ! Hum… tu sais que je suis un curieux de nature. Alors je te demande ce que tu fais.

-Là je te répond que j'aime écouter le bruit des vagues à cette heure du soir, qu'il y a rarement des gens pour faire du bruit. Mais ta présence n'est pas des plus dérangeante. Tu as été discret en t'approchant de moi, je t'ai senti, mais tu n'avais pas troublé l'atmosphère, alors je t'ai permis de rester.

-Il fait nuit, à présent. On entend toujours la mer, mais on ne voit plus sa surface, qui se fond avec le ciel devenu noir. Mais j'arrive à te distinguer encore malgré la pénombre. On fait lentement connaissance, mais pour moi c'est comme si je n'en avais jamais eu besoin, tant j'en avais su sur toi en t'observant.

Il regarda Hermione, qui s'était assoupie.

-Malgré que ça aurait pu être une rencontre des plus magnifiques, je ne regrette pas celle que nous avons vécue. On a beau imaginer le destin, il n'y a pas plus beau que ce qu'on a déjà eu. Pour rien au monde je ne changerais un détail de notre vie. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi et je me contrefiche de savoir si ça aurait pu être mieux autrement. Je ne regrette rien, j'aime ma vie comme elle s'est déroulée. Et je t'aime, toi.

Il l'entoura une fois de plus de ses bras et s'endormit à son tour quand Hermione murmura :

« Je t'aime aussi, Ron. »

FIN


End file.
